lana_langfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Prometheus
Project Prometheus is a LuthorCorp Nanotechnology Division project intended for the survival of Lex Luthor and allow him to recover from his injuries that he sustained from the Fortress of Solitude's collapse. It was headed up by Dr. Edward Groll, a scientist that Lex Luthor hired to investigate alien technology. Season Eight The project is a specialized suit that grants the wearer extraordinary superpowers. The first version of the suit (seen in Bulletproof) was bulky and made of metal and was to be worn externally by Lex whereas the second version (seen in Power) uses nanotechnology and is made by the subject being burnt so that the skin becomes damaged and then the nanotechnology is placed underneath the skin. Lana learned of this information and agreed with Dr Groll that Lex would corrupt its power and so they moved the Project to a safe location and decided that Lana should become the subject instead. Lana then stole the information on Project Prometheus from Tess Mercer when she visited her at the mansion. This led to Lana taking possession of the project, which prevented Lex from recovering and at the same time grant him superpowers. When the suit was placed on her body, Lana was given superpowers, making her one of the most powerful beings on Earth. Tess broke into the facility and tried to destroy the suit. She and Dr. Groll fought before she shot at him but Lana broke out and stopped the bullet knocking Tess out before leaving at super speed. In her first rescue, Lana displayed super speed, super strength and invulnerability. Lana join Clark in protecting Metropolis and plan their future together. After Lana called for Clark to meet her at the rooftop of the Daily Planet and then explained to Clark that now he no longer had to worry about her safety, because nothing can hurt her anymore and that she wanted to devote her powers to working side-by-side with Clark in Metropolis, to save people with him and then they kissed very passionately as the sun rose over the horizon. Lana and Clark both have superpowers and, one night, they are in bed making love, causing the bed to break. However, the suit was eventually the reason why Lana and Clark had to separate. When Clark and Lana discovered a kryptonite bomb on the roof of the Daily Planet, Lana used the suit to absorb the kryptonite and defused the bomb, saving Metropolis. This ultimately meant that the nanites were permanently irradiated with kryptonite preventing Clark from being able to get near her without being weakened. As a result, Lana left Smallville forever to protect Clark and to use her gifts to continue to save lives and help the world. Powers and Abilities *'Super strength' (first demonstrated in ( Power): The wearer is strong enough to effortlessly tear through reinforced steel safes. * Super speed (first demonstrated in Power): The wearer is granted the ability to run at the incredible speed that almost reaches the level of fully-powered Kryptonians. In this, they're able to perceive the world in slow motion. * Super stamina (first demonstrated in ( Power): The wearer's stamina threshold is boosted greatly, allowing them to run and exercise for long periods of time before tiring out. * Invulnerability (first demonstrated in (Power): The wearer's durability threshold is increased to an unknown degree. It has been proven that with the suit, they are able to catch bullets and break through glass without receiving injuries. *'Kryptonite absorption' first demonstrated in (Requiem): A capability Lana speculated to have been integrated by Lex with the aim of destroying Clark as it appears that, unlike Bizarro, the suit's power is self-sustaining and radiates the Kryptonite radiation unlike Bizarro who appeared to absorb and metabolize it. Note *The Prometheus Suit used by Lana on Smallville is the improved version of Lex's Warsuit. It's embedded on the skin in the form of tiny "robots" (or nanites). *The Prometheus Suit is similar to the Superwoman powersuit, which (via a containment field) alters the wearers DNA to resemble Kryptonian DNA, granting her Kryptonian-like powers. Category:A to Z Category:Items Category:Smallville Universe